Indie Holt
Indie Holt was an Aberration who was introduced in Crossed. Description She is described as a beautiful girl with long, fiery red hair and blue eyes. Biography She grew up in Sonoma and strongly believes in the Pilot and the Rising thanks to her mother. During her time in Sonoma, she built a boat in an attempt to escape and find them. However, she was caught before she lost sight of the shore and became an Aberration. Crossed Indie met Cassia Reyes at a work camp and tried to escape in the morning one day when the Aberrations from the camp were being taken away to the fake camps in the Outer Provinces. Indie, however, was caught and was taken to the village. On the air ship ride to the village, Indie and Cassia trade items to keep hidden. Indie ends up tricking Cassia, as Indie didn't have an item she wanted to keep hidden- instead she took Cassia's microcard- which show Xander Carrow's profile. Indie and Cassia along with another boy run to the Carving from the Aberration Camp. The other boy dies because of the blue tablets and she and Cassia continue through the Carving. She becomes friends with Cassia during their time in the Carving and finds a wasp's nest. Eventually, they find Ky Markham and Eli in the Carving, after Vick had already died. Along the way, Indie speculates about Xander's secret and end ups falling for him. The group met Hunter after watching him bury his daughter, Sarah. He and Indie, Cassia, Ky, and Eli go to an area of the Carving where the Society hid samples of the Citizens. Cassia keeps her Grandfather's sample and Eli keeps Vick's. Indie also keeps a sample before Vick destroys the samples left and Indie, Cassia, Ky, and Eli leave him. Eventually, Indie and Cassia go down the river in a boat while Ky travels on foot to the Rising. Indie and Cassia reach the Rising first and join. Reached Indie becomes the best pilot and grows an attachment to the Pilot through it. She and Ky become closer friends together in the Rising. Indie also meets Xander. Indie kisses Ky at one point. Eventually, she brings Xander, Cassia, and Ky to the EndStone village. While they are there she gets the mutation and tries to fly away from the plague and the Society. She goes still, crashes, and dies. Ky visions this during the time he is still. Trivia *Indie knows how to climb well thanks to growing up in Sonoma. *Her home was also by the water so she knows how to navigate a boat. *She is immune to the red tablet. *She strongly believed in the Pilot, and considered his/hers existence hope. *She was in love with Xander first, then later she fell in love with Ky instead. *She kissed Ky on one flight. *Indie said that she "would have chosen blue" to wear at her Match Banquet, which she wasn't allowed to have because she was an Aberration. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Crossed Characters Category:Articles containing spoilers Category:Browse Category:Reached Characters Category:Characters who are no longer alive